Pon Farr
by star2133
Summary: How could a date go so bad? Well when it's James T. Kirk anything's possible. Spirk! Pon Farr! Not BDSM, but intense hurt!kirk
**A/n: I did my best! I tried to describe Spock's junk correctly and the whole Pon Farr thing, forgive me if I got something wrong!**

 **R &R?  
**

"Kirk there is something I need to discuss with you," Spock said stiffly. Kirk looked up, letting Spock's dick slip out of his mouth. Spock did up his pants, helping Kirk up from the floor where he had been kneeling. "This is something I've been meaning to talk to you about for some time, but I did not know when the best time would be," he said apologetically. Kirk raised a brow, "So stopping me mid blowjob was the best time?" he asked. Spock straightened his back, "I did not think you would want to continue after you had heard me," He said. Kirk furrowed his brows, "what does that mean?" Spock cleared his throat, "We have been together for some time now, and though I have immensely enjoyed the carefree, reckless rendezvouses, I want to spend time together not on your bed" he said. Kirk laughed, causing Spock to frown, crossing his arms self-consciously, "I did not know that was a comedic ideal." Kirk cleared his throat, composing himself, "no, it's not, but you made it sound so serious when you just asked me out on a date" He said, chuckling lightly. Spock raised a brow, "a date?"

"But is it wise we leave the ship?" Spock asked. Kirk smiled, changing into a set of dark wash jeans and simple t-shirt, "We're just going to a coffee shop at the space station," he said soothingly, playfully helping Spock change out of his uniform. Kirk didn't get to see Spock in much other than his uniform, unless you counted seeing him naked, so the sight of him in civilian clothes made Kirk want to take them off and show him how beautiful he was. He shoved the idea to back of his mind, maybe later. Right now, he had a date planned. Kirk left Sulu in charge of the ship when they left, plotting directions to the café into his tablet. He put his arm around Spock's shoulders, "Have you ever even had coffee?"

"Once, it proved to be very exciting" he answered. Kirk chuckled, "this should be good"

They arrived at the café in good spirits, sitting at a secluded booth in the back with a pot of coffee between them. With enough coffee, Spock actually smiled, even going so far as to chuckle at a wise crack Kirk made. Quite suddenly though, the mood shifted from comfortable and loving to dread. Kirk grasped his stomach as a sickening rumble went through his body. Spock seemed to be in the same predicament, "I think I've drank too much coffee" he moaned, falling out of his seat. Kirk moved to help him but he too slumped to the ground. A dark robed figure approached them, Kirk's vision too blurry to make out who it was. He felt himself hefted up and the stench of rancid breath hit his face. "I'll let you in on a secret" the voice rasped, "It's not the coffee."

* * *

Sulu tapped his fingers on the arms of the captain's chair, it was nice that the captain and Spock had gone for a date, but they were currently late on getting back. Chekhov could tell Sulu was stressed, but they were due for the final check offs. "Mr. Sulu?" he asked in his heavy accent. Sulu turned to him, raising a brow, "did you reach them?"

"No sir, they aren't responding to any hailing, but uhm sir…" he trailed off, obviously distressed. Sulu sat up straighter, "Spit it out Mr. Chekhov" he ordered. Chekhov nodded, "Yes well, when we couldn't hail them, a team was sent to the coffee shop to fetch them and well…" he took a deep breath, seeing Mr. Sulu getting more aggravated, "They weren't there, no sign of them ever having been."

"What?" Sulu asked angrily, he swore, if they were getting it on in some hotel on the base, he was going to file a complaint. Chekhov gave him a nervous smile and Sulu growled, "Find them."

* * *

"Captain." Spock's voice said urgently from the corner. Kirk groaned, shaking his head as he came to.

"Spock?" he called out. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and he saw Spock huddled away from him. Kirk started to sit up, his hands meeting the soft surface they were on. He looked around, taking in the surroundings. It looked like a standard bedroom and they were on a bed. Sparsely furnished with only a dresser, a chair, and the bed Kirk felt his brows knit together in confusion. Where were they? His memory of their date washed over him and he went on red alert, "Spock, the coffee, the…" the door to the bedroom opened, cutting him off. Yarnek, the Excalbian, stepped into the room.

"Good to see you up Kirk, just in time for the last dosage" He said, brandishing a hypo needle. He crossed the room to Spock who groaned when his neck was bent at an awful angle. Kirk moved to stop him but his body fought him, getting a head rush at his attempt to move fast. Yarnek chuckled, administering the shot. Spock's eyes slid closed, a shiver traveling his body. Yarnek waved sweetly, shutting the door behind him. Kirk slowly sat up, "Spock, are you okay?"

Spock shook his head, a small whimper escaping his lips. Kirk gritted his teeth; he would make sure Yarnek paid. He touched Spock's knee and he convulsed, immediately attempting to put more distance between them.

"Kirk, no!" he yelled. Kirk held on to his first mate's leg, keeping him anchored to the bed as Kirk drew him in for a hug. With Kirk's arms around him, Spock instantly calmed, burying his head in the crook of Kirk's neck and inhaling deeply.

"No…" he moaned, gripping Kirk's shirt tightly. Kirk shushed him, "what's happened, what'd he shoot you with?" Spock moaned again, "Please, Leave me" He gasped, starting to push him away. Kirk held tight, surprised how weak Spock was at the moment.

"Spock stop, I just want to help."

He was breathing shallowly, "Can't- won't-" his words were incoherent, scaring Kirk more than their entire situation. If it was enough to render Spock illiterate… Kirk tilted Spock's face towards his, "Tell me what's wrong," he ordered. Spock's back arched, "Pon Farr- please- leave- ah!" He cried out, nails digging into Kirk's pectoralis muscle. He gritted his teeth; there was his strength.

"I'm not leaving you Spock, I'm going to help you," Kirk said determinedly. He had gotten the basic run down of Pon Farr from Starfleet when Spock joined his crew. It was some sacred mating ritual that Spock barely spoke of. Spock growled, "No! I can't," He pleaded. Kirk smirked, "I'm Jim fucking Kirk, Spock, I can handle a little sex." Pain flashed in his eyes, "Kirk, you can't possibly-" he gasped. Kirk shrugged, "I'm willing Spock, it's okay."

Spock sat up, his eyes startling black, "You're willing?" he asked, never before asking Kirk to repeat. Kirk nodded, "I'm always willing to have sex with you"

Spock shook his head, gripping Kirk's shoulders tightly enough to incite a wince, "This isn't just sex Kirk, I am stripped of all logic except to mate, the only thing holding me back right now is because you are not my mate" he said hurriedly, eyes frenzied with lust.

Kirk swallowed hard, "how do I become your mate?" he asked. Spock raised a brow,

"You want to be my mate?"

Kirk nodded, "I thought I already was, so I'm ready"

"You offer no challenge, no other champion you wish me to fight for you?" he asked. Kirk held back his witty comeback and nodded. Spock sighed in relief, the tension dissipating from his body. His eyes snapped up to Kirk's, completely void of any presence of _his_ Spock.

"Then I take you as mine" he growled, lunging at Kirk.

* * *

"Mr. Sulu, where's Jim?" Bones asked, holding his scanner. "I'm supposed to give him a once over before taking off"

Sulu stood from the captain's chair, "Uh, they haven't returned yet" he said quietly. Bones raised a brow, "they haven't returned? They were supposed to be back two hours ago!" he snapped. Sulu nodded, "We've tried hailing them, but we can't reach them"

"Where are they? They said they were going to get coffee for Pete's sake!"

Chekhov ran onto the bridge, "they're not on the station," he wheezed. Bones helped Chekhov calm down and catch his breath, "What do you mean they're not on the station?"

"Gone! No trace of them!" he exclaimed.

"You tracked their communicators?" Sulu asked. Chekhov swallowed, "well, no-"

"Get on it man!" Bones demanded. Chekhov squeaked, going to his console and typing in sequences of number faster than Bones thought was possible. Chekhov hit enter and the three men grimaced, Excalbia.

* * *

"Shit!" Kirk gasped, wiggling uncomfortably in Spock's iron tight grasp. Spock pulled back from delivering a bite to Kirk's neck, blood tinting his lips. His blood. Kirk groaned as Spock grabbed his hips, the bones protesting at the pressure being applied. Spock nipped his way down Kirk's chest, taking his length into his mouth. Kirk's eyes squeezed shut, there was a reason they didn't do this much and it was because of Spock's tongue. It was like a cat's in the sense it was like sandpaper being wrapped around his dick. He held back any display of pain, letting his first mate have his way with him. In a way Kirk was scared, he had never seen Spock lose himself like this, focused on nothing more than sex and the pleasure it could bring him. He had often asked Spock to be selfish in bed, but Spock always denied, saying he enjoyed pleasing Kirk. He could tell why, Spock was ruthless when he was selfish, he didn't care much for what Kirk was feeling, or how much pain he was causing. He knew he was going to have a multitude of bruises when they were done, maybe if he was lucky he wouldn't have any broken bones. Spock let his captain's dick fall out of his mouth, purring in pleasure when Kirk jerked. Spock's hand traveled lower, caressing his backside. They had talked about this too, letting Spock be top, but Spock adamantly refused. Kirk's back arched up as Spock entered Kirk. He didn't prepare him or anything. He could handle it, despite this being his first time he would handle it because this was Spock. Tears sprung in his eyes, hands gripping Spock's shoulders desperately wishing his Spock would come back. He felt himself ripping under Spock's ruthless entrance and soon a pained cry tore from Kirk's throat. Spock growled, biting Kirk's already swollen and kiss-bruised lips. His grip tightened on Kirk's pelvis and Kirk tried to work past it, it was just pain, he was helping Spock, he was helping- a resounding crack shot pain straight to Kirk's core. So much for being lucky. He bit into his own hand to stop from crying out, it didn't seem like Spock had even noticed. Fully seated in him Spock ground his hips upward, sending a shiver of pleasure through Kirk. His hand gripped Kirk by the throat, not tight enough to cut off air, but certainly enough to restrict it, and started thrusting. Kirk clawed at Spock's shoulder; barely used to being filled as such he was hilariously unprepared for Spock to start thrusting. He did his best to focus on the pleasurable portion of this, that fuck yeah Spock was taking charge, but he couldn't. He could only focus on the limited air supply he was getting, the pain from his pelvis as Spock thrusted his newly broken bones were shifting inside him. Then there was his ass, he could only assume it was his blood that was making that slick, wet noise as he took Spock's dick. Spock kissed him, pausing his thrusts as he deepened the kiss. Kirk let his fingers tangle in Spock's hair, much to the pleasure of Spock if that deep purr said anything. He broke the kiss, leaning back and gripping Kirk's thighs and pushing them up towards his chest. Kirk cried out, his pelvis screaming in protest as the two edges of his bone grinded together. Kirk's vision spotted as Spock's next thrust hit his prostate. The pain seemed to melt away as Spock grinned at finding the bundle of nerves. Kirk reached up, taking his first mate's face in his hands, dragging him down for a sweet, slow kiss. Spock shuttered, his grip on Kirk's thigh tightening. If Kirk didn't calm him down he had no doubt his leg would be broken. Bones could do amazing things with a regenerator, but the pain was hard to erase. Spock's dick seemed to swell even farther, stretching Kirk further. He knew that with enough arousal Spock's cock grew flared at the tip and bulged at the bottom. It meant that he was close to his release. Kirk let go of his face, moving to soothingly stroke Spock's hand away from his thigh. Spock dipped, taking one of Kirk's nipples into his mouth, his rough tongue working perfectly on the small nub. Spock removed one of his hands from Kirk's leg, moving to his dick and stroking it. Kirk was met with a blinding flash of pleasure, the stroking of his cock, the stimulation his chest was receiving, and the brutal assault on his ass was distracting Kirk from his goal. He started to keen, trying to rock into Spock's hand. It was a pleasure he could focus on. Spock groaned at the sounds of Kirk moaning, his thrusts faltering. His breathing became shallow and Kirk felt some sort of protrusions start to grow from Spock's dick. He didn't know how much farther he was expected to stretch when Spock suddenly gritted his teeth, his mental walls falling down. Kirk heard him clear as a bell where usually he could hear maybe one or two words.

 _'Mine'_

it repeated as if it was his mantra, each time the word was punctuated by a thrust. He moaned openly, skin flushing green and he snapped his hips into Kirk, the barbs from his dick locking him inside, digging into the already ripped and torn flesh. Kirk's nails clawed down Spock's arm as Spock's hand crushed his leg. Lines of brilliant green blooming on his arms in response.

"Spock!" Kirk wailed, pulling at his hand on his leg. Spock grunted, eyes fluttering in his post-release pleasure. His breathing started to come out slower, his grip loosening. The barbs started to detach, his dick deflating until he slipped out of Kirk. He let Kirk's legs down, resting on Kirk's chest sleepily. He had made it through the blood fever with his mate. He snuggled closer to Kirk, who wrapped his arms around him, holding him as his first mate slept. Kirk let his eyes close too, taking calming breaths. Work through the pain, what's next? Now that it was quiet Kirk could asses his body's damages. He knew his pelvis was at most broken, at least cracked. His leg would be fine, possibly severe bruising. His ass would be sore for a few days even with the regenerator, and his dick would be fine from the sandpaper tongue with a little work from Bones. Kirk heard his communicator beep and Kirk reached for his pants that had ended up on the bedside table. He didn't turn the video on, but answered to call.

"Kirk?" bones asked worriedly. Kirk cleared his throat, "I'm here bones, any chance you know where we are?"

"Kirk you sound like you smoke 10 packs of cigarettes a day, what happened?" Bones asked. Kirk chuckled ruefully, "I think I have a bruised windpipe, but I'm alright Bones, just get us out of here."

"Beam you up?"

"No!" Kirk said wildly, his voice cracking. Spock shifted at the loud noise, moaning tiredly.

"You guys aren't doing it right now, are you?"

Kirk flinched at the mention of doing it, "No, we're just in a bit of a predicament and I don't think beaming us up to the transporter room is going to be wise"

"Medical bay?"

"Please"

* * *

Spock's eyes snapped open as Kirk let out a yelp. He felt out with his mind for his mate, finding him in the next room. Without thinking Spock moved, rushing into the next room. Kirk was on his hands and knees on one of the examination beds and Bones was inserting something into Kirk's ass. Spock felt anger roll through him and he gripped Bones by the shoulder and yanked him away. The objects fell from his hands and Kirk wobbled off the bed, "Spock!" he yelled. Spock turned from the frightened Bones to Kirk who was leaning heavily on the bed, almost as if he couldn't support his own weight. Spock's eyes widened as he took in the bruises and bite marks covering his captain's body. "Jim" He breathed, dropping Bones and crushing Kirk to his chest. Kirk hissed in pain, hugging him back, "It's all right Spock, I'm alright"

"He is now at least," Bones grumbled, standing and dusting himself off. Spock released Kirk, attempting to help him back on the bed. Bones swatted his hands away, "You know how long it took to get him up there? You busted his pelvic bone," he said, practically picking Kirk up and laying him down. Kirk's face scrunched up in pain, " 'm fine Bones" He grunted. Bones scoffed, "You're lucky I'm not having Spock thrown in the brig. Spock tilted his head, "Dr. are you insinuating that I did this?"

"Are you saying you didn't?" Bones asked turning and staring him down. Kirk touched bone's arm, "Give us a moment?" He asked. Bones growled, "I have every bruise cataloged in his file, if there's even a scratch I didn't have written down when I come back I'm throwing you in the brig" he took his tablet and left the room. Kirk propped himself up on his elbows, smiling at Spock, "Glad to see you up and moving" He said gently. Spock felt a painful tug at his chest, similar to what was usually classified as heartbreak. He took a step closer and Kirk held out his hand, grasping his and touching their fingertips together. Spock calmed down at the greeting kiss, interlocking their fingers.

"Did I do this?" he asked. Kirk grimaced, a cut on his lip splitting open with the movement, but he nodded. The tug came back, stronger this time, and he felt tears build up in his eyes. Kirk forced himself to sit up, gripping Spock's face and letting him into his head.

 _'It's okay; I told you I was willing'_

 _'I didn't mean to hurt you'_

 _'I know, it's alright Spock'_

 _'Humans were not built for Pon Farr'_

Kirk closed his mind off; "I did it because I wanted to help you" He laid aloud. Spock gripped the edge of the examination bed, "This is not something I can help Kirk, this will happen every 7 years, and now that you're my mate I…"

"I will be ready and willing as always," Kirk promised.

Bones came back in, and Kirk had to talk him down from exploding as he saw Kirk's lip had split open again. He turned to Spock when Bones went to get a fresh regenerator, "I love you."

Spock touched the PSI points on Kirk's head

 _'I love you too'_


End file.
